


Memories and Secrets

by helsinkibaby



Category: Stargate SG1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after <i>The Road Not Taken</i> in the mirror universe. Lorne paints Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories and Secrets

He paints her from memory, brush sliding across the canvas as easily as his hands across her flesh, details appearing without conscious thought.

The skin of her back, the curve of her spine, that little hollow at the small of her back that made her all but purr with delight when he touched it.

The curve of her hips where his hands would find purchase, allowing him to pull her close, as close to him as humanly possible.

Long limbs that would wrap around him, holding him even closer.

Wrists, thinner than he would have believed, more sensitive too, so that the slightest touch of his lips on them had her writhing against him.

Hands, strong but gentle, caressing him, touching him, and he’d never been able to look at those hands during a mission briefing after their first night together.

Lips made for kissing turned up in a gentle smile, a smile that was only ever for him alone.

Eyes, bright and blue and in love, eyes that looked at him and saw everything that Major Evan Lorne kept hidden from the rest of the SGC. Eyes that looked at him and saw his secrets, because some of them were her secrets too.

He misses her, but he thinks that it’s looking in her eyes that he misses the most.

He paints her from memory, because that is how she lives now.

In memories and secrets.  



End file.
